Daddy, I'm cold―So soft and pink
by deathlybexuty
Summary: A pair of cute moments highlighting Edward's relationship with his daughter, Renesmee.


**Since so many people requested a daddyward fic, I decided to not write one, but two!**

**I hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them!**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Twilight._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>"Daddy, I'm cold."<strong>_

"Edward, I'm serious," Bella laughed, struggling to get out of Edward's arms, "if you keep this up you will have some explaining to do when Renesmee wakes up, asking why barbaric sounds are coming out of her parents' bedroom."

Edward laughed, "I would hardly call the sounds we make 'barbaric'."

With a roll of her eyes, Bella settled into Edward's arms, resting her head on his naked, rock, hard chest, "you wanna know something," she sighed, "I still fear that all of this a dream and that I will wake up one day, human, fragile, and without you and Renesmee by my side."

Edward frowned, "Bella, love, I assure you that this is as real as anything else in this world; I am real, I'm right here and I will never leave your side, and our daughter is barely a meter away; she is the most real thing I have ever known."

"Besides," he continued, now seductively smiling, "I have shown you on countless occasions how real I am, how real we are," and with that he leaned in for a kiss, one that could have lasted for eternity if the sound of footsteps hadn't alarmed them.

"Renesmee," Edward said, worry and alarm lacing his voice, "are you alright?"

Renesmee nodded, clutching her teddy bear close to her face, **"Daddy, I'm cold."**

Edward couldn't help but smile, clearly not oblivious to the amount of cuteness Renesmee was now displaying, "come here," he said, motioning her to come into his arms.

Renesmee quickly hurried to the bed—the floor was rather cold— and placed herself in Edward's arms. Leaning forward, Edward grabbed the extra blanket and wrapped it around her, "warmer now, princess?" Edward asked.

Renesmee nodded happily, clearly relishing in the heat. It was a beautiful picture, really, Edward's strong, long arms wrapped around Renesmee's thin but fairly long figure. Her pale skin was indistinguishable from his, with the exception of the pink blush that graced her cheeks, knees, and fingertips. Edward's chin was rested on her head, he was smiling contently, eyes closed.

This was Bella's favorite part of the day, the part where she got to see them interact. They were both so attached to each other; Renesmee would stay up late waiting for her father to come back from hunting, she would patiently wait in bed, knowing that he was going to come in and kiss her goodnight; when he disappeared for more than five hours, she would wander around the house looking for him.

Edward was even worse, he made it a sacred routine to place a kiss on both her cheeks and forehead every morning and night. No matter what, he had to be the one who woke her up and the one who put her to sleep. When she would play outside in the garden, he would keep a close eye on her, fearing that she would fall or disappear. As long as they were both in the same place, they were always together. Bella never felt the slightest bit of jealousy for the attention that Renesmee was giving Edward, seeing them together made her unbeating heart flutter.

"You are right," Bella smiled, leaning closer to Edward's chest, and placing a kiss on Renesmee's cheek, "this is real."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>So soft and pink.<strong>_

It was hard to believe that they had made it out alive. Edward was in fact, very hopeful and he knew deep down that they would survive. Still, a part of him feared for his small child. She was small, being alive for less than a year and looking not much older than a five year old. He feared that she would have no one to turn to, he knew Jacob would protect her with his life, but Renesmee needed more than protection. She needed a father and a mother, she needed him and Bella. Sure, it could be argued that Jacob would have tried his best to satisfy her parental needs, but it wouldn't have to worked out in the end. No one can be three people at once. He feared that she would forget, forget him, forget Bella, forget her family. He feared that one day, life would be so cruel to her, that she would wish that she had died that day alongside her parents.

He feared for Renesmee, period.

So when they survived, when they were certain they weren't going go to die, when they knew they had forever, Edward couldn't help but thank god; not only for Bella, for his life, for his escape from death, but for granting his daughter the chance to grow up with her parents by her side.

To say he was overprotective would be an understatement, he was more than overprotective, he was obsessed with Renesmee's safety. Ever since that fateful day in the clearing, Edward kept a close eye on Renesmee, always asking where she was and how was she. Something went alight in Edward that day, the day where they stood in the clearing, pleading for a chance to state their case.

He was always a father for Renesmee, from the very second he heard her thoughts and held her in his arms. But this was different, Edward only really felt like a father when he thought that he wasn't going to be one any longer. Emmett joked and said that Edward had grown at least twenty years, making him pretty good looking for thirty seven year old. It was true though, Edward was no longer that seventeen year old boy who either felt everything at once or nothing at all. He was more mature now, sure he was still just as in love with Bella, but he began looking at things from a different way, from a father's perspective. Everything seemed new to him, it was as if he was learning the world alongside Renesmee.

He looked at people in a different way, really examined the purity of their thoughts, put himself in their shoes, asked himself the same questions they asked themselves, and put more faith in God than ever. Edward had finally found a medium, for a very long time all he ever felt was everything or nothing. It either all came crashing down at the same time, or it was hauntingly empty. It was like Edward finally found his balance; it was like Renesmee was his balance.

He still remembered the day he had finally got to really hold her and take a good look at her. Rosalie had given her a bubble bath and wrapped her in a pink blanket. When he came downstairs, Edward had trouble believing that the little pink bundle in Rosalie's arms was his daughter, his and Bella's daughter. When she was handed to him, Edward could barely even see her, her small figure was drowning in the waves of a pink blanket. Finally, when he was able to get a good look at her, he was breathtakingly amazed. She was the most beautiful pink bundle he had ever seen, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes shone bright, her darkened burgundy locks rested delicately on her forehead, and her pale skin provided a beautiful contrast with all of that. Only one sentence echoed in Edward's mind, 'Renesmee, **so soft and pink.'**

It had been six months since that day and Edward still looked at her with the same intensity, adoration, and sincerity. And even when it will be a hundred years from that day, Edward will still look at her the same way. Edward never really swallowed down the idea of how much a child can change a person, he realized though, that some things can only be understood after they are experienced. For Renesmee changed Edward in ways no one could even consider, so when Emmett jokes that Renesmee changed Edward, Edward knows that there is truth in every single word of Emmett's. Renesmee had changed him, utterly and completely.


End file.
